One more time
by K. Zambanini
Summary: Uma aventura depois do fim do anime, minha primeira fanfic provavelmente não fique muito boa, ela é completamente de humor idiota, sorry quem esperava casais O:
1. Chapter 1

Já tinha se passado uns 7 meses dês do fim daquela confusão toda, ninguém sabia por onde andava o Train ainda, Sven e Eve tinham se alojado em uma cidadezinha onde Sven trabalhava como caçador de recompensas e Eve tinha começado a estudar, e também onde pela milésima vez um vilão estranho e feio nota a Eve... pra variar.

Eve que já tinha se acostumado com o jeito pacifico da cidade, enquanto andava pra escola aceitou uma limonada de um estranho garotinho na rua, mal sabia ela que nessa inofensiva limonada teria um calmante "durma por 3 dias" o que na mente do vilão feio seria o suficiente pra estudar a nanotecnologia e depois dominar o estado, é, não era um vilão com muitas ambições... mas vamos deixar isso de lado.

Neste mesmo dia, Sven estava atrás de um ladrão de jóias, é ele ainda aceita qualquer bico, e procurando o dito encontra uma moça com o tornozelo torcido no meio da calçada, lógico que com seu instinto cavalheiro ele iria, não só iria como PRECESAVA, ajudar aquela mulher, que na verdade só estava lá distraindo Sven para não ocorrer interferências no estudo da nanotecnologia, mas seu lado cavalheiro também o impediu de perceber isso e ficou tomando chá com a moça numa cafetería francesa do outro lado da cidade.

Foi nessa linda cena teatral que ao olhar para a rua Sven vê Train correndo atrás de um cão com pão na boca, sim ele continuava pobre, e após alguns segundos de choque ele pensa "putz mais um pra sustentar" e deixa a moça lá pra correr atrás do gato faminto antes que ele atire no pobre cachorro.

Train, agora que já tinha sido encontrado, aproveitou, obviamente, para comer e o melhor: não comeu cascas de pão porque apesar de topar qualquer bico Sven estava ganhando alguma coisa agora. Depois decidiram ir pegar a Eve na escola e ao chegar lá tudo que viram foi aquela simpática poeirinha de faroeste foi ai que Sven se ligou que a aula tinha acabado a 5 horas atrás; Eles estavam se perguntando aonde Eve estaria quando perceberam um casarão em cima de um morrinho e é lógico que os dois pensaram "lugar perfeito pra um vilão que raptou alguém" porque afinal, já viram essas brigas todas acontecerem em lugares pequenos?


	2. Chapter 2

Train e Sven finalmente chegaram ao topo do morro ande se encontrava o casarão, isso depois de se perderem e serem atacados por lobos selvagens, mas isso é outra história. Como não avistaram ninguém foram entrando, porque afinal quem liga se a casa era ou não do inimigo? E como eles sabiam que tinham um inimigo? Eles leram no primeiro capitulo da fic?

Ao entrarem eles tiveram certeza de que o dono tinha muito mau gosto, afinal as cortinas e as paredes realmente não combinavam. A cozinha então, prefiro nem comentar, o que não impediu Train de abrir a geladeira e pegar uma caixa de leite e cereais, sim meus caros, o cereal estava na geladeira! Foi ai que uma empregada viu os dois e ficou aterrorizada com a barba por fazer do Sven decidindo tocar o alarme, porque cá entre nós, barba por fazer da um aspecto de ladrão. (?)

Depois que o alarme tocou veio ao encontro deles cerca de doze caras armados vestidos todos de preto e... isso seria fácil demais não é? Então vamos acrescentar um atirador elite vestido de branco! Sim de elite! Enquanto o senhor atirador e Train faziam uma disputa correndo pela casa enquanto atiravam e quebravam todos os vasos o pobre Sven teve que cuidar dos outros doze!

O senhor atirador foi atingido na perna e nesse segundo que se distraiu, xingando a mãe do inimigo em pensamentos, o Train sumiu de sua vista e TUM, estrelas rodavam em torno da sua cabeça e ficou tudo preto. A verdade é que Train se pendurou no lustre e jogou um vaso na cabeça do cara e, se você não percebeu, o cara desmaiou.

Preocupado com o amigo, ou com a geladeira, ele voltou para ver como Sven estava se saindo, e ele estava lá, na mesa, jogando poker com os guardas, varios deles já se encontravam sem metade da roupa. Train puxou o amigo pelo terno e deixou os demais caras se divertindo enquanto eles iam para o laboratório que se encontrava, logicamente, no subsolo.


End file.
